1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for preventing trailers from overturning from strong side wind gusts and more particularly pertains to a new trailer side wind deflecting system for preventing trailers from overturning from strong side wind gusts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of systems for preventing trailers from overturning from strong side wind gusts is known in the prior art. More specifically, systems for preventing trailers from overturning from strong side wind gusts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,236; U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,407; U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,794; U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,151; U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,970; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,527.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new trailer side wind deflecting system. The inventive device includes top and bottom panels each having inner and outer faces, top and bottom edges. The bottom edge of the top panel is coupled to the top edge of the bottom panel. The top edge of the top panel is designed for mounting to an associated adjacent side wall of a trailer adjacent a top wall of the trailer such that the top and bottom panels depend therefrom. The top and bottom panels lie in planes extending at an obtuse angle to one another to define an outer vertex along the coupled edges of the panels so that the top and bottom panels form a wedge for outwardly extending from the associated adjacent side wall of the trailer to deflect gusts of wind blowing against the side wall in upwards and downwards directions.
In these respects, the trailer side wind deflecting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing trailers from overturning from strong side wind gusts.